In These Dark Days
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: I tried to stay away from this world. A way from that place. The place that truly ruined a lot of lives. Nothing could ever bring me back. Except maybe someone I love leaving this world. We must find out who would do this. We must find out why. M for strong language, violence and sexual situations. XXDRAMIONEXX


I do not own anything Harry Potter this is just my own story that I came up with! Enjoy!

One

My life is just how you would expect it to be after school. Normal. Absolutely normal. No magic. I walk to work or ride a bike. I have a normal job, working in a normal office. I eat muffins every morning at a coffee shop across the street. I have two cats that I live with and I couldn't be happier. No seriously. Living a magic free life, never having to look over your shoulders, and never having to wonder if you are going to see tomorrow or not. Yes, you could say my life is pretty much that: Normal.

The light is shining through my bedroom window as I slowly get up for the day. I never understood why most work places expect you to get up at the crack of dawn. Oh how I miss going to school and not having to worry about adult like things. _But so many people died and you did have to worry about your life every five minutes._ I ignore my inner thoughts and sift through my closet. I am in need of a shopping trip or two. All my clothes are old news. I decide on some skinny jeans, a black tank top and a light pink jacket.

I joined a support group a few months ago. Of course no one truly knew what I was saying because if I told the truth about the magic world to a bunch of a muggles I would be locked up for good.

It's not at all like drug addicts anonymous. Just people who are simply afraid of their pasts and want to never look back on it. My progress is slow. The first step was to never again speak to those I knew back then. Ron, it's rather difficult to express what happened between Ron and me. We were just too different. He wanted a family and children. I didn't. He wanted to teach magic at the new and improved Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wanted nothing to do with the place. We fought every day for a year and finally he left. I haven't heard or spoken to him in years.

Harry and I grew apart as well. He teaches magic a long with Ron the last I heard.

When I am dressed and ready for the day, the buzzer goes off indicating someone is trying to get upstairs to this apartment. I have managed to not make any friends over the years and both my parents left for a year in Africa. Who the hell could it be?

I peek out my window to see if I can catch a glance but no such luck. All I can see is a person wearing blue jeans and shiny black shoes.

The person touches the button a few more times. I don't answer. It's probably just someone trying to sell something. I wait for the person to leave and hurry down stairs. Before I walk out the door however, I notice a folded white piece of paper sticking out of my mail box. I quickly take it out and open it up. The note reads: Meet me at the Attendant, it's important. And it's signed by no name other than simply 'a friend'. A friend? But I don't have any friends. Perhaps this person meant to put this in someone else's mail box.

I crumple the paper and throw it in the wastebasket by the door. The Attendant is a local coffee shop not too far from my apartment. I've never actually had coffee there but I've heard great things. How convenient that it's on my way to my weekly morning meetings with my group. I would take another way but its early morning with a lot of traffic. Maybe if I walk passed the coffee shop I will just move quickly and that person whoever it is, will never see me.

Curiosity definitely killed the cat in this situation because I honestly can't bring myself to hurry along.

The Attendant is quiet as I open the door. Not very many people are inside. I look around the room and don't see anyone I recognize. I find a spot over by the counter and sit. I sit and I sit. I look at my watch, it's obviously too late to go to my meeting but if this person doesn't hurry up I'll be late for work as well.

"Hermione?"

I quickly turn to that familiar voice. Harry, Harry Potter. He's here right in front of me. The same old Harry yet somewhat different. It's not like we have aged much. We are both about 26 years old. Neither one of us have gray hair yet. But something is off. He isn't wearing his glasses anymore. It makes his eyes much smaller than before.

"Hermione Granger?"

I nod my head realizing I didn't speak. "Yes Harry it's me. Wow, what brings you here?"

"It's a long story but first, you must know something." He hasn't really smiled this whole five minutes of standing in front of me. Harry was always kind of serious.

"Um okay what is it?" My curiosity took the better of me. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It's Ron…he's well he's dead." I didn't move, blink or do anything. I just kind of stared at the top of Harry's head wondering what happened to his scar. Uncontrollable tears started flowing down my cheeks. Ron, Ron is dead? I know I haven't spoken to him in a few years, but how could he be dead? All the long awful fights we have had and all the horrible things I told him . . . I can't believe he's dead.

I used to think he was my soulmate at one point. Sure I was just a stupid teenage girl at the time but you grow up fast in that kind of world.

"Uh okay well how . . . how did he die?"

"I don't really know how else to say this. Ron was . . . . he was murdered."

. . . . . . . .

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction. This will be a Dramione! Please feel free to review!


End file.
